Why is it hard to love?
by Kaaamy
Summary: Bella tiene una difícil decición que tomar, por un lado tiene a una persona agradable, que es cariñoso y caballero, pero por otro lado tiene al chico malo, traviso y sexy. ¿Con quién se quedará?
1. Cambios e ¿Infidelidades?

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía. Derivada de uno de los sueños que he tenido xdd_

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella tiene una difícil decición que tomar, por un lado tiene a una persona agradable, cariñoso y caballero, pero por otro lado tiene al chico malo, traviso y sexy. ¿Con quién se quedará?_

* * *

_**Cambios e ¿Infidelidades?**_

Sentí que mi despertador sonaba y sonaba, así que me di por vencida y me levanté, vi que hora y eran las 7.35, casi me da un ataque, estaba retrasada, se suponía que a más tardar me levantaría a las 7.10, corrí a ducharme, no me demoré más de 20 minutos en la ducha. Al salir me mire en el espejo y lo que vi fue a una chica de 15 años, con ojos color chocolate, pelo castaño, pálida, delgada pero aún así con atributos y muy bonita.

Me cepille los dientes y salí en busca de ropa, escogí unos pitillos rasgados, una polera morada con estampado negro y converse negras. Me arregle el pelo, me maquille y llamé a mi primo que estaba de cumpleaños hoy.

— Si Dice?

— Buon Compleanno, Alec – Dije emocionada.

Alec, era mi primo favorito, tiene el pelo de color rubio oscuro, ojos azules, sueño de cualquier chica, sexy, sensual, ¡OMG!, pero al final de cuentas es mi primo, me cuida como si fuera mi propio hermano, me gana por un año. Es Italiano, viven en Venecia, tiene una hermana menor Jane, rubia, ojos azules, delgada, arrogante, una buena persona, pero a veces resulta atemorizante y un hermano menor Leandro, un pequeño de 4 años, es un amor de persona, su pelo es de color castaño, y sus ojos son azules.

— Grazie amore mio – Murmuró muy emocionado.

— Prego cugino, ¿Cómo estás?

— Molto bene, ¿y tú?

— Bien, ansiosa por el viaje, te llamé antes de partir, ya que después no te pillaría por el horario, quería llamarte lo antes posible.

— Grazie, espero que te vaya bien en el viaje, llámame cuando llegues ¿sí? – Murmuró, usando su tono seductor.

Mi primo sabe de sus habilidades, y es consciente de lo que produce en mí ese tono. Mis mejillas automáticamente se ruborizaron tenuemente. Aunque sea mi primo, esa voz es sexy y muy provocadora.

— Cla-claro, a-amore mio – Dije nerviosamente, aún no me acostumbro a que él haga eso — No uses ese tono conmigo, sabes lo que me provoca — Dije con tono acusador, aún con mis mejillas ruborizadas

Él se rio y yo fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Sabes? De tu familia, tú fuiste la ultima en llamarme – Dijo melancólicamente

— Mi dispiace, _losientolosientolosiento_, me quede dormida, de verdad lo siento, quería ser la primera en llamarte – Dije con voz triste y haciendo un pucherito.

— No te preocupes, te perdone apenas me llamaste, solo quería escuchar tu "escusa" —Me lo imagine como hacía las comillas con los dedos — Y escucharte pidiéndome perdón– Dijo conteniendo las risas.

— Pazzo —Escuche como carcajeaba más fuerte — Bueno te dejo — Dije seria, y pude imaginármelo como se tensaba.

— No… — Murmuro casi desesperado.

Sonreí maliciosamente, debe imaginar que me enoje.

— Tengo que desayunar y ordenar lo que me queda antes de irnos — Dije, conteniendo las risas

Suspiro, y a mí se me salió una risita.

— Verdad, no te rías — No aguante más y me reí — Bueno, vete a desayunar, stammi bene, ti adoro.

— Okis, ti adoro amore mio, arrivederci.

No me gustaba cortarle a mi primo, pero si no estaríamos todo el día hablando de trivialidades y no pararíamos nunca, aunque nos enojáramos y todo eso, aún así seguiríamos hablando. Inconscientemente mire mi celular — Y por desgracia — vi la hora, ¡OMG! eran las 9:15.

— Mamá va a matarme — Suspire pesadamente, podía adivinar el tortuoso camino al aeropuerto y durante todo el viaje.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, tropezándome en el camino. Y llegué al living.

— Enana, ¿Eres tú? — No le respondí, era obvio que era yo, como no le conteste, me tiró su típico comentario bromista — Si, era obvio que eras tú, ¿Quién más es tan torpe que tropieza con su propios pies? — Dijo mi hermano, muerto de la risa.

Mi hermano mayor Emmett, quien me gana por dos años y este es su año Senior. Su pelo es color café oscuro, casi negro, sus ojos son café oscuro y de contextura musculosa. Es un bromista nato. Pero es mi apoyo cuando mis padres viajan – Que es casi siempre – siempre esta cuando lo necesito, es muy protector, amigable, simpático, gracioso, risueño, hiperactivo y mujeriego, pero al verlo de lejos puede parecer intimidante y un tipo peligroso o un chico malo. Pero es todo lo contrario, es una persona que apenas lo conoces, sientes un gran cariño por él.

— ¿Quién más iba a ser si no yo? ¿Acaso el perro? – Dije de modo sarcástico — Y no soy la única que se tropieza —Murmure más para mí que para él, y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Pero al parecer _obviamente _no me escucho.

— ¡Ja ja ja! Que chistosita, un perro no es tan torpe, y eso hasta yo lo sé — Luego me tiro un cojín del sofá que me llegó directo en la cara. Emmett llegaba a llorar de la risa.

— ¡¡¡EMMETT CHRISTOPHER SWAN AUDITORE!!! — Estaba muy enfadada, tiró en cojín con mucha fuerza y me dolió mucho, pero podre vengarme —¡¡Cuando lleguemos a Forks tu _Jeep_ me las pagará!! — Dije, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Su cara se palideció al tiro.

— ¡No! Por favor, no le hagas nada mi bebe — Dijo, haciéndome un adorable pucherito y suplicándome, me encantaba verlo así, solo por _su_ bebe— Por favor hermanita hermosa preciosa, haré cualquier cosa, de verdad no le hagas nada.

No pude contener las risas, llegue a llorar, cuando me tranquilice, pude recién modular bien mis palabras.

— Era broma, sabes que no le haría nada a tu _adorable_ auto — Dije aún riendo, pero claro que si se lo haría, si de verdad se lo merece, e intente que la sonrisa maliciosa no apareciera, si no me hermanitos se daría cuenta de mis pensamientos — ¿Y mamá?

— Salió — Dijo molesto y cortante, por haber amenazado a su pobre auto.

— ¿Dónde? — Dije impacientemente — Y no me hables en ese tono _Emmie_, o me enojaré.

Se quedo pensativo un rato, debatiendo entre querer hacerme enojar o no, un falso escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, era obvio que no me quería ver enojada.

— No se — Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros — Solo dijo que volvería por la tarde, y me dijo, que te dijera cuando te despertaras, que cambio los pasajes, nos vamos a las 5.17, así que tenemos por el momento toda la tarde, y no me preguntes ¿Por qué cambio los pasajes? Porque no lo sé.

Mi rostro apenas dijo que no nos íbamos todavía, se ilumino y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

— Emmie, voy a ir a casa de James – Dije con mucha alegría

Esta feliz, ya que por fin me despediría bien de mi novio, estaba un poco triste ya que ayer no nos despedimos bien, porque discutimos por el viaje, _otra vez_. Pero no le avisaría, sería una sorpresa. Estaba feliz, de poder estar solo unos segundos más con él.

— Okeeeeeey — rodo los ojos — ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— No, gracias Emmie, aparte no tienes auto y no usarás el de mamá porque salió.

—Pero salió sin su auto— Dijo sacándome la lengua — Por eso decía.

— Como sea, me hará bien caminar si al final estaré sentada más de 4 horas — Me imagine el dolor de mi trasero después de eso — Por lo que prefiero que mis pies se muevan más de lo habitual — Murmuré con una sonrisa, haría de todo con tal de ver a James.

— Bueno, como quieras, llámame si necesitas algo — Dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque se le notaba que no le apetecía que fuera con James

— Siempre lo hago hermanito, avísale a mamá cuando llegue donde estoy —Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Salí de mi casa tranquilamente, no tenía nada que perder por lo que me tome mi tiempo para llegar, aunque James debe de estar ansioso porque antes de abordar el avión le dije que lo llamaría, y en vez de eso, sorpresa, estaría en su puerta.

Este último mes ha sido muy difícil, muchas, pero muchas peleas por mi mudanza, no entiende que fue decisión de mis padres, mi papá técnicamente estaba ya instalado hace dos semanas. Y a él no le agrada la idea que también tenga ganas de vivir allá, piensa que es porque no lo quiero y cosas así, pero técnicamente me entristece mucho irme de acá.

Ayer me hicieron la mega-súper despedida junto a mi hermano. Phoenix siempre fue mi hogar, desde que usaba pañales, o sea TODA mi vida, dejaba a mis mejores amigos, que los eh visto crecer y ellos a mí, cada sitio tiene su recuerdo, como la cafetería cuando todos los días de invierno íbamos a tomar cafés o chocolate caliente y hablábamos de estupideces que sucedieron durante el día. O esa vez, en el parque cuando un tipo quería propasarse con Tammy y Drake – su hermano y mi mejor amigo – lo golpeo a más no dar.

O cuando Elena beso a Laurent para que guardara ese estúpido secreto, o el último baile en cual mi hermano se subió al escenario a cantar y Caroline no podía bajarlo. Mi primer beso con Drake en el parque – Fue _muuuuuuy _tierno – o esa vez en el centro comercial cuando con las chicas nos joteábamos a mino que veíamos, mi primera vez… Simplemente muchos recuerdos, y siempre le repetía una y otra vez a James, que tenía ganas de irme pero que dejaba muchísimas cosas acá. Y al final había sexo de reconciliación, algo que a veces no era agradable, porque no me gustaba arreglar los problemas así, porque siempre estaban presentes ya sea en una llamada o en el MSN o cuando nos veíamos.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ya estaba en la plaza que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa. Deje de pensar, ya que llegaría abrumada a su casa. En 5 minutos ya me encontraba al frente de su casa, la cual era blanca, pero grande y luminosa, su padre era un importante abogado acá en Phoenix y tenía mucho dinero. Por eso vivía en la misma villa que yo solo que mucho más adentro. Su padre tenía muchísimo poder y muchos contactos. Por eso cuando peleaba con James siempre evitaba que Emmett se enterara, porque lo molería a golpes por hacerme daño.

Cuando iba a tocar el timbre cuando unos gemidos hicieron que me petrificará en ese mismísimo instante.

* * *

**N/A:** _Holi!! Bueno esta historia lleva rondando varios días en mi cabeza, también varios días entre subirla o no._

_Practicamente esta historia nació por uno de los tantos sueños que tuve, donde yo era el personaje principal, adapte ciertas cosas, obvio (: Por lo cual tiene personajes nada que ver, que en su momento no existieron en Twilight..._

_Es mi primera historia y me gustaría que vieran si merece la pena o no. Si merece la pena, se entararán de muchas cosas 1313 xdd_

_Espero que les guste (: y que meresca uno que otro Reviews..._

_Cuidence..._


	2. Sufrimiento

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía. Derivada de uno de los sueños que he tenido xdd_

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella tiene una difícil decición que tomar, por un lado tiene a una persona agradable, cariñoso y caballero, pero por otro lado tiene al chico malo, traviso y sexy. ¿Con quién se quedará?_

* * *

**_Sufrimiento_**

No conseguía que mi cuerpo se moviera, no quería ver lo que ocurría, sabía que nadie estaba en casa, su padre trabajaba hasta tarde y raramente tomaba días libres, y su madre estaba en la casa de su hermana por problemas familiares.

Conseguí que mi cuerpo se moviera y recorrí la casa, hasta llegar a la ventana donde encontraba la sala que estaba un poco abierta y no podía creer lo que acababa ver. James estaba besando a Victoria – una de mis mejores amigas - ella se encontraba con una mini falda, que no le tapaba nada, y con sostenes, mientras le bajaba el cierre del pantalón a James, y el no hacía anda para detenerla.

No me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro, pero eso no fue todo… Tenía que empeorar…

— James — Gimió Victoria

James a estas alturas solo estaba con los calzoncillos, con una muy evidente erección, eso hizo que me diera un escalofría, pensé que él de verdad me amaba…

— James — Gimió otra vez Victorias — No… detente… por… favor

— ¿Qué… ocurre amor? – Dijo James confundido

Solo con eso mi corazón se rompió más de lo que estaba.

— ¿Dónde… dónde está… Bella? — Murmuró con un poco de preocupación — ¿Tú… _novia_… ya sé fue? — Murmuró con voz burlona al decir _'novia'._

— ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? — Dijo con disgusto — Tu mejor amiga, debe de estar o debe estar llegando al maldito aeropuerto en este mismo instante _Vitu_. Será sencillo seguir ocultando esto, por favor sigamos con… — Y Victoria lo cayó con un beso.

Y sin más continuaron lo que dejaron.

No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo el labio para ocultar los sollozos. Mi corazón claramente se había partido en mil trocitos, me dificultaba respirar, todavía no podía creer que_ mi_ novio me engañará con _mi _mejor amiga y de _esa_ manera.

Cuando me di cuenta que todavía estaba parada en la ventana salí corriendo, corrí hasta que llegue a la plaza y me derrumbé, no podía parar de llorar, tampoco podía creer que me hubiera quedado hay tanto tiempo sin emitir ningún sonido.

No cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero por lo menos mis sollozos no eran tan fuertes, me debatí entre pedirle a Emmett que me viniera a buscar o irme caminando a casa, definitivamente llamaría a Emmett, podía moverme en este estado, apenas podía ver bien dado a las lagrimas que aún salían de mis ojos. Busqué entre mis contactos y marqué su número.

— ¿Diga? – Dijo mi hermano

— Emmie, s-soy… Be-lla — Dije entremedio de los sollozos que aún no podía calmar

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – Dijo mi hermano muy preocupado

— Pu-puedes venir a… a buscarme – Dije aún entre sollozos, y pude escuchar el sonido de unas llaves.

— ¿Dónde estás Belly? Voy saliendo

Pude escuchar como encendía el auto.

—E-estoy en la pla-plaza, a una cuadra de… de lo de… Ja-James, p-por fa-favor ven rá-pido.

Y le corte. Mis sollozos volvieron a su intensidad, solo por haberlo nombrado, recordaba todo lo que había visto hace unos instantes, y cada vez me sentía más y más mal, me sentía sola, indefensa, frágil… Sentía que solo estaba yo, que todos podían jugar conmigo. Sentía que al pasar el tiempo, iba cayendo más y más en un profundo abismo… No debieron haber pasado más de 10 minutos porque sentí unos brazos alrededor mío.

— ¿Emmie?

— Aquí estoy hermanita

— Q-quiero irme a c-casa

Me cargo y me llevó a un auto, seguía sollozando, pero comenzaban a cerrarse mis ojos, y no sé cuando, caí vencida y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sentí un leve griterío, y unos brazos a mi alrededor, pero aún no estaba del todo consiente. EN unos instantes después sentí que me dejaban en algo blando, por lo que caí en cuenta que estaba en mi pieza. Me atrevía abrir los ojos.

— ¿Emmett? — Dije con voz patosa

— Tranquila hermanita, aquí estoy yo — Murmuraba con tanta ternura — Pero… ¿Puedes decirme lo qué ocurrió?

Y todas las imágenes que mi mente estaba suprimiendo, aparecieron y el dolor en unos instantes revivió en mi interior, sentía todo tan real. Sentí como Em me limpiaba una lágrima, estaba tan fundida en los recuerdos doloroso que no me di cuenta que lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi rostro.

— Oh Emmie…

Y comencé a llorar, peor de cómo estaba en la plaza, revivía constantemente el dolor, comencé a contarle todo lo qué vi y escuché. Recordando cada momento, cada movimiento, repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi menté, cuando termine me dedique a mirar la cara de Emmett, para quitar esas imágenes de mi mente, pero lo que encontré en ella era peor de lo que esperaba, sus ojos destilaban odio puro, su cara era amenazante, estaba totalmente tenso.

— No… No l-lo hagas E-Emmie – Dije entre sollozos — N-No vale l-la pe-pena

En eso mi hermano estalló.

— ¡¡¡COMO QUE NO VA LA PENA BELLA!!! ¡¡TE HIZO DAÑO, TE ENGAÑO, TE HIZO SUFRIR EL MUY CORBADE, Y TU NO QUIERES QUE HAGA NADA!!

No sé cómo pude tranquilar los sollozos para poder hablar con mi hermano.

— Su padre es muy poderoso, y lo sabes, no _quiero_ que me _quiten_ a mi hermano — Y termine con sollozos más fuertes.

No podía imaginar lo que le harían a mi hermano por tocarlo a… a él. Apenas mi hermano se dio cuenta de mis palabras me abrazo como nunca antes.

Nos quedamos así por un _laaaaargo_ tiempo, yo no podía controlar mi pena por lo que acababa de suceder, solo quería desaparecer. Al tiempo después mi hermano decidió bajar a comer y tranquilizar a mamá, como pude, le pedí que no le contará nada. Decidí ordenar lo último que me quedaba, busque las cajas que estaban en mi armario.

Comencé a guardar mis discos y películas que aún tenía acá — ya que casi todo estaba en Forks — luego guarde mis libros y mis álbumes. Y guarde mi notebook en el bolso. Cuando comienza a sonar mi celular.

Me quede paralizada al ver el número.

— ¿Di-diga? — Dije con voz contenida, me mordí el labio para no empezar a sollozar, me mis lágrimas volvieron a la intensidad de antes.

— Amor, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Pasó algo?

No me contuve más y comencé a sollozar, no podía parar de llorar, escuchaba su voz a lo lejos preguntando que me pasaba.

— Lo… lo sé

— ¿Qué sabes amor? ¿Qué ocurre? Amor dime, me tienes preocupado

— Lo… lo tuyo con… con Vic… Victoria — Y rompí en sollozos de nuevo

Él no lo negó, ni lo confirmo, escuchaba su respiración agitada… Como pude enamorarme de él, cómo pude dejarme llevar por mis amigas, diciéndome que él era genial, era sexy, y que tenía que ser mío.

— ¿Desde… desde cuándo están _juntos_? — Dije intentando que mi voz sonara mejor para que él me entendiera. Y que no viera lo que esto me está causando.

— Cariño, estás diciendo tonterías…

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Dije con más firmeza

Suspiro pesadamente. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar

— Desde hace un mes

Mi corazón no podía soportar más dolor. No lo podía creer.

— _Desde hace un mes_… desde… desde que te dije que me _iba_ — No podía controlar que la voz se me quebrará.

— Amor, lo siento, no pensaba, estaba sentido, perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía, te quiero a ti, te amo nena.

— ¡NO SOY TU NENA! — La rabia se comenzaba a apoderar de mí — Me engañaste James… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Llevamos 8 meses juntos, y te metes con la primera que se te cruzó, con Victoria, MI mejor amigas, eres un imbécil y…

No me di cuenta que mi hermano había llegado, me quitó mi celular.

— Mira Anderson, te lo digo ahora y no te mando a decir con nadie, deja en paz a mi hermanita o de verdad te las verás conmigo.

Y al parecer no espero respuesta porque le corto.

— Bells ¿Estás bien?

— No… — Y comencé a llorar de nuevo en sus brazos, me acostó en mi cama y se quedo conmigo, durante buena parte de la tarde. Empezaba a tranquilizarme, ya solo lloraba, tenía mis ojos cansadísimos, pero aún me brotaban lágrimas de mis ojos, me contaba respirar, pero siempre la presencia de Emmett me tranquilizaba.

Me comenzaba aquedar dormida cuando escuche a mi madre gritar.

— NIÑOS, BAJEN, YA NOS VAMOS.

Desperté al oso, que no sé en qué momento se quedó dormido, busqué mi poleron con capucha morado y mi parca para después y busque unos lentes oscuros que tenía guardados.

Luego fui al baño a arreglar mi cara que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, mi cara más pálida con unas grandes ojeras y con el maquillaje corrido. Me maquille un poco para no verme tan monstruosa, me puse mis lentes y bajé las cajas que armé y mi maleta.

Parecía un zombi, hacía todo automáticamente, contra de mi voluntad, intenté aparentar más tranquilidad, por lo que Emmett me contó le dijo que me peleé con… él por lo del viaje por lo que por eso estaba mal, por eso tenía que estar más callada y tranquila — o aparentar tranquilidad —subimos las cajas al camión que no esperaba a las afueras de nuestro hogar, que llegaría aproximadamente en 3 a 4 días a Forks — al igual que él auto de mamá — subimos las maletas en el taxi y nos fuimos en dirección al aeropuerto.

Mi madre se fue adelante y yo me fui atrás con Emmett, mientras él me abrazaba y silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro.

* * *

**N/A:** _olioli !! :3_

_Bueno, aquí subo el segundo capítulo de esta historia._

_Gracias a kpatycullen por su review (: . Espero que con esta actualización, reciba más review para así actualizar más rápido (: & gracias por agregarme a favoritos tbb ^^_

_Cuidence... Arrivederci ^^  
_


	3. Verdades

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía. Derivada de uno de los sueños que he tenido xdd_

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella tiene una difícil decición que tomar, por un lado tiene a una persona agradable, cariñoso y caballero, pero por otro lado tiene al chico malo, traviso y sexy. ¿Con quién se quedará?_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Verdades**_

El viaje fue asqueroso, toda la gente me miraba raro y lo peor era la cara de mi madre, me miraba con lástima, y eso ya era una mierda, dormí gran parte del viaje, ya que mis ojos me pesaban de tanto llorar. Mi hermano no dejaba de abrazarme y me gustaba, ya que con él me sentía segura y protegida, que nadie era capaz de lastimarme, pero en el mismo instante que pensaba eso, las imágenes revivían en mi mente, y las lágrimas volvían a salir.

Ya habíamos llegado a Port Angeles, mi padre nos esperaba donde se recogían las maletas. Se veía a lo lejos que, durante esta semana, nos había extrañado demasiado. Cuando lo abrace, intente de demostrar cuanto lo extrañe, pero aún así parecía un zombi, así que cuando me aleje, Charlie me miro raro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no has extrañado a tu padre? – Murmuró con cierto dolor, aunque no quería demostrarlo, no era de esas personas que demuestran sus sentimientos, le costaba.

Mi padre era un importante empresario, tenía una compañía _"__Swan's Corporation"_ donde controla todas las compañías que ha comprado, ya sea desde una disquera, hasta una marca de modas. Mi padre tenía muchas empresas, de todo tipo, y por lo general se ausenta mucho por tener que ir a verlas, o por reuniones importantes, etc. El tiene el cabello rizado—Igual que Emmie — de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos son de color chocolate, tiene una gran sonrisa. Su comida favorita es el pescado frito, pero lo único que sabe cocinar son los huevos fritos con tocino, ama los deportes — incluso es dueño de los Seattle Seahawks — no le gustan las fotos, y como a mí sí, lo tengo que obligar para que aparezca en ellas.

—Nada — Murmuré un poco cortante, no quería actuar así, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería que me viera mal, como ya han visto mi hermano y mi madre — Y Obvio que te extrañe papá, lo lamento, ando en otra — Dije con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Segura?

Asentí

—Bueno, han tenido un vuelo agotador, porque no nos vamos a nuestra casa, a ustedes les encantará — Dijo señalándonos a mí y a Emmett — Verán como quedo durante este mes la casa, y con las pequeñas cosas que le hice esta semana.

A Emmett se le iluminaron los ojos, ya lo veía dando saltitos por el aeropuerto, y me contagió algo de su alegría, pero no fue suficiente. Recogimos las maletas, antes de que desaparecieran y fuimos al estacionamiento del hotel, localizamos el _Nissan Qashqai_ de papá y subimos, yo me fui con Emmie atrás, y mi madre se subió en el copiloto. Me fui mirando por la ventana, sin ver en realidad, solo pensaba y pensaba en lo sucedido hace unas horas, y más de una lágrima rodaba por mis mejillas. Intentaba no ser masoquista, pero era una hora para llegar a Forks — y mi padre no conduciría rápido, sólo para dejarnos en suspenso por nuestro nuevo hogar — así que saqué mi Ipod de mi bolsito y me puse a escuchar _Secondhands Serenade_, llorando al escuchar las letras de sus canciones, también jugaba con mi celular y le cambiaba el timbre, colocándole "_It's Not Over"_ de _Secondhands Serenade_.

De vez en cuando observaba a Emmett, que de a poco se le comenzaba a borrar su sonrisa de entusiasmo por nuestro nuevo hogar, y su cara se remplazaba a desesperación, sentía veces su miraba en mi espalda, me imaginaba su dolor al verme tan mal. Intentaba de todo para no hacerlo sufrir más, es mi hermanito, mi apoyo fundamental y no me gusta ver que sufre por mi culpa.

Decidí dejar de ser _taaaaaan_ masoquista y apague el Ipod, luego me acomodé en hombro de Emmie y él me abrazó. No me dijo nada, ya que no le quedaba nada que decirme. Nadie dijo nada en el resto del viaje, uno que otro comentario de papá con Emmett o con mamá, pero no les tome mucha atención. Al llegar, solo me digne a secar un poco mis lágrimas y salir del auto.

— Y… ¿Qué les parece chicos? – Dijo mi madre.

Renée es una fotógrafa, pero también le encanta hacer diseños interiores de casas o oficinas, etc. Ella es muy reconocida, por eso también viaja mucho. Se parece mucho a mí, tiene el cabello marrón corto, con unos ojos grandes, azules, infantiles e inocentes y una cara redonda. Es entusiasta e infantil – pero mira el mundo con gran claridad -, siempre inventa algo nuevo que hacer y siempre ando probando diferentes cosas, es una chef experimental, es excéntrica, olvidadiza y muy perspectiva.

Mi cara era de asombro, era una casa gigante de tres pisos de un color Beige Green muy lindo y tenía un terreno muy amplio.

— Wow — Dijimos yo y Emmett al unísono

— ¿Les gustó?

Ambos asentimos.

— Entren chicos, nosotros les llevamos las maletas — dijo Charlie con una gran sonrisa

Emmett no espero más y entro corriendo a la casa.

— No te preocupes, yo subo la mía — Dije con una sonrisa, que ya no era tan forzada por el asombró de la casa.

Tomé mi maleta y entré.

— Bella, tu dormitorio esta en el tercer piso — Gritó mi querida madre.

Solo me digne a buscar las escaleras y subir, no observé mucho el interior de la casa, sólo quería desplomarme en mi cama.

— No puede ser — Murmuré para mí misma, ya que habían 5 puertas — Solo esto me pasa a mí

Superé pesadamente y comencé a abrir cada puerta, dos de ellas estaban completamente vacías, una era una especie de oficina, y la otra era una habitación simple, pero no por eso mal decorada. Finalmente abrí la puerta correcta, que se encontraba al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo.

Al abrir la puerta, quedé impresionada, mi pieza era gigante, era de un color verde manzana, tenía un ventanal que llegaba más allá de la mitad de la pared, con un balcón, tenía las cortinas de un color fucsia, al lado izquierdo tenía una muralla con un estante de color blanco que empezaba desde el ventanal hasta una puerta blanca — que debía ser el baño — donde estaban mis películas y libros que ya habían traído con anterioridad, con un LCD de 47' y abajo un DVD normal con un DVD Blu-ray y un par de parlantes colocados estratégicamente en el estante.

Al lado derecho estaba mi cama de madera blanca, de dos plazas, con sábanas blancas y un cubrecama de diseños, con distintos colores verdes, al lado, un pequeño velador blanco, con una lámpara fucsia y un portarretrato donde salgo yo con mis amigos en Phoenix, al lado izquierdo de mi cama, hay un escritorio donde esta mi notebook y dos portarretratos más, uno en el que salgo con Emmie y mis padres cuando estábamos en nuestra casa vacacional en L.A y otro que salgo yo con James, apenas vi esa foto tiré mi maleta, cerré mi puerta con un portazo y corrí a tirarme a la cama, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué les hice caso a las chicas? No es obligación que la capitana de porristas sea novia del capital de fútbol… Pero el era _taaaaaan_ distinto, era tierno, caballero, buena persona, simpático, social, amoroso… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él tenía que hacerme esto? Él no era ese tipo de personas, lo conozco hace años, desde la primaria que lo conozco, y nunca hizo eso a ninguna de sus novias ¿Por qué justo a mí?

Cada 5 minutos revivía lo que había visto hace algunas horas, también todos nuestro días felices, nuestros buenos momento, no podía dejar de llorar

_Toc Toc. _No tenía que ser Psíquica para no saber quién era.

— Bells, ¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó mi hermano, por el otro lado de la puerta

—S-si

Abrió la puerta y corrió a mi cama y salto sobre ella, después se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó.

— Vas a dejar de llorar por un imbécil que no merece la pena, ¿okey?

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que no? Lo harás, vamos a ver una película de miedo quieras o no, juntos en tu pieza, pero primero a cenar.

Suspire.

— No tengo hambre — Dije como si nada.

— Isabella Marie Swan Auditore, tienes dos opciones, cenar o cenar, elije una — Dijo muy serio.

— Emmett no cenaré, de verdad no tengo hambre — Murmuré mirándolo a los ojos aun con las lágrimas que aún no han podido salir para que me creyera.

— Cena, cena, cena, cena, cena… — Empezó a decir mi hermano, ya me estaba molestando, pero sabía que era para distraerme y dejar de ser una masoquista de mierda y todo, y me comenzaba a agradar que mi hermanito intentara de todo para hacerme feliz, ya me comenzaba a dar risa la situación, y sabía que no pararía hasta conseguirlo — Cena, cena, cena…

— ¡No! — Dije conteniendo las risas — Pero… — Emmett esbozó su sonrisa juguetona — Veré la película contigo

— Bueno, pero como no cenarás, mañana irás a Seattle conmigo — Dijo riendo.

Suspiré, me molestaría hasta que le dijera que sí, así que…

— Si no tengo otra opción…

— ¡Yupi!

— Ahora ve a cenar, yo buscaré la película — Dije restregándome las lágrimas que se secaban de mis mejillas.

— Eso sí, papá dijo que no todas tus películas estaban en el mueble, ya que no sabía cómo querías ordenarlas, por lo que están en tu armario — Dijo ocultando una sonrisa

— Bueno…

Y con eso Emmie salió de mi pieza.

Fui al baño a ver el desastre de mi rostro, me veía _taaaaaan_ mal, me arregle un poco el pelo haciendo un moño flojo, pero que se veía bien, y me desmaquille, ya que tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, me eché base para que no se vieran mis ojeras tan feas, y un poco de rímel. Cuando logré verme pasable, fui a mi closet, era una puerta doble por el lado derecho de la puerta, comencé a abrirla lentamente y lo que vi, no me lo imaginé….

— ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!

Mi armario era más grande de lo que nunca pensé que podría tener, era inclusive un poco más grande mi pieza — y mi dormitorio sí que era grande —al final de mi armario tenía un espejo gigante, que ocupaba toda la pared. En los otros dos lados tenía cada uno repisas blancas, que estaba cerradas por unos vidrios y las manillas eran pequeñas, elegantes y plateadas. A los costados de la puerta había unos colgantes — que supongo que son para colgar mis cinturones — Y al final al medio había unas cómodas blancas, donde arriba se podía poner de todo, incluso tenía unos especies de colgantes para dejar joyas, todos los muebles tenían abajo para dejar todos mis zapatos, tacones, botas. Sencillamente mi armario era de ensueños.

No me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba detrás mío hasta que escuche unas risas.

— Hermanita, no sabes cómo te brillan tus ojos — Dijo Emmie con una voz llena de dulzura.

— Es que… es que… ¡¡MIRA QUE GRANDE ES MI ARMARIO!! — Dije muy emocionada.

—Sí que es grande, bueno jovencita, como verás tus maletas y cajas están ahí — Dijo indicándome que estaba al final de armario — Y bueno al final ¿Qué veremos?

— Hummm… creo que será…. _**Viernes 13**_ — Murmuré con una sonrisa, esa me da mucho miedo, recuerdo que cuando fui al cine a verla con los chicos, llevaba una mochila, y me tapaba cada 5 minutos cuando aparecían esas imágenes que dan miedo, y cosas por el estilo. Así que sería buena oportunidad para olvidarme de 'eso'.

Me dirigí a mi repisa, y fui a ver si estaba allí, y cuando me daba por vencida, la encontré.

— ¡Wiiii! La encontré — Dije con una gran sonrisa.

Mi hermano se rió se la situación y de cómo me emocione por encontrarla.

—Voy y vuelvo, iré por algo de comer, no tardo — Murmuró mi hermano con una gran sonrisa.

—¡¡EMMETT!! ¡Recién comiste!

— Pero tengo hambre — Me dijo con un pucherito. No tiene porque copiarme mi carita de borrego degollado.

— Bue… — ya se dirigía a la puerta por lo que tuve que gritarle — Pero no me traigas nada.

Mientras colocaba la película, comenzó a sonar mi celular, y yo me paralicé de inmediato. Con un poco de miedo fui a buscarlo, que se encontraba en mi bolsito encima de la cama. Cuando tomé mi celular, conteste sin dedicarle una mirada al identificador.

— ¿Di-Diga? — Murmuré con una voz muy patosa, y me temblaba la voz.

— ¿Bells? — Murmuró esa voz tan conocida para mí.

— Oh Drake… Casi me matas del susto —Murmuré con una risita histérica

Drake era mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños, fuimos novios por un tiempo, pero no duramos mucho, ya que al fin y al cabo, nos vimos de nuevo como hermanos, por lo que seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, el tiene dos años más que yo, fue siempre el compañero de mi hermano, pero fue mi mejor amigo, tiene el cabello color castaño claro, y unos ojos color verde oscuro — que hizo a que nos llevará ser novios, ya que amo ese color de ojos — es muy alto, 1.84 y es corpulento, siempre tiene buenas intenciones, es chacotero igual que mi hermano, siempre piensa en el resto antes que en el mismo, pero cuando se enoja, es una fiera.

— Ya me imaginaba por tu voz mi amor, ¿Cómo llegaste?

— Bien – me encogí de hombros – supongo — me comencé a morder el labio, estaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

— Bells, lo lamento tanto… ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Yo respiré profundamente, sabía que a estas alturas, todos los de Instituto y todo Phoenix sabrían lo ocurrido, así que le comencé a contar todo, mientras mis lágrimas y sollozos aumentaban.

— Lo lamento tanto…

— De verdad, deja de decir eso, siento que doy lástima — dije con la voz entrecortada, pero acallando los sollozos.

— ¡No! Cómo piensas eso Isabella— Solo me dice Isabella cuando se molesta por algo — Lamento eso, pero en verdad, te pido perdón por otra cosa — ¿por qué entonces? Y como si leyera mi mente contesto — Es por lo que te voy a contar.

Contuve la respiración, supe que no sería nada bueno.

— Bells, respira… — Y eso hice — Bueno, es que… es que... yo ya sabía que… que James te engañaba — Me quede paralizada, sabía que no era nada bueno, al ver que no dije nada prosiguió — Yo… te quise decir muchas veces, Laurent también lo sabía— Él se lo contó, y como para confirmarlo lo dijo — James se lo contó y yo los vi un día que fui para su casa con Laurent — Suspiró, y yo aún no lo podía creer, las lágrimas que habían desaparecido, volvieron a correr por mis mejillas — durante estas tres malditas semanas te lo quise decir, pero no me dejaban solo, hacían todo conmigo, y me quitaban el celular, estaban conmigo cuando nos juntábamos, no me dejaban hacer nada, en lo que tu estuvieras involucrada, hasta la _Vitu _se me acerco este tiempo — Eso era verdad, pero aún no podía decir nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, y un sollozo que quería salir, pero lo acallaba — Y lamento haberte ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan mal, tan culpable y tan mal amigo, tu sabes que de verdad nunca, pero nunca te haría esto y de verdad lo siento — Aún no podía decir nada — ¿Bells, estás ahí? — Murmuró muy preocupado.

Solté el sollozo que me estuve reprimiendo durante todo su monólogo.

— Bells, cariño, de verdad lo…

— Calla — Murmuré entre los sollozos.

Intenté tranquilizarme, cuando me tranquilicé… pude razonar lo ocurrido… Drake lo sabía, Laurent lo sabía, Drake quiso contármelo, ellos lo evitaron, la V también lo evito, Drake nunca me haría eso, de eso si que estoy segura, siempre estaba preocupado por mi…

— Se que dijiste que me callara, pero de verdad lo lamento y no quiero perder tu amistad, sabes que me importas demasiado, y te adoro como a mi propia vida, no te quiero perder — Murmuró con voz muy dolida.

Suspiré.

— Tranquilo— Volví a tomar aire para tranquilizarme — solo son muchas emociones en un día —Me detuve un momento, para volver a tranquilizarme ya que esto era mucho — nunca perderías mi amistad Drakon, me duele que supieras _eso_, pero sé que tu hubieras intentado cualquier cosa por decirme, y sé que lo hiciste — me apresuré a decir — Te adoro amigo, y me alegra que me hayas contado esto — Escuché como contenía el aliento — Drakie, ¿Me ocultas algo? — No se escuchaba nada por el otro lado del teléfono, ni su respiración —Respira, amor.

Me hizo caso y respiró. Se tomó su tiempo, sé que lo que me ocultaba, creo que no será más terrible de lo que ya me contó, pero aún así estaba muy nerviosa.

— Bells, ellos no están juntos desde hace un mes —Esto no me puede suceder a mí, esto va a ser doloroso, no cabe duda — ellos… ellos estaban juntos… _desdehacedosmeses_ — Lo dijo tan rápido, que casi, casi no lo entendí, y hubiera sido mejor no entenderlo…

— ¡¡DOS MESES!! Estás bromeando ¿cierto? — De verdad no lo podía creer, tenía un nudo en la garganta, me costaba respirar, no podía creer que él más encima fuera tan descarado en mentirme.

— Hace dos meses, que se besaban, se veían y todo, pero se hizo oficial hace… 1 mes, cuando... comenzaron a hacerlo, me enteré de todo, cuando los encontré en una posición — Sollocé — que no era muy linda…

Empecé a llorar más desconsoladamente, en un momento sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor.

— Bells, pásame el teléfono — Murmuró mi hermano, con voz entre furiosa.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Tran… quilo solo es… es Drake— Murmuré, intente tranquilizarme un poco— ya que cuando Emmie me abrazaba me sentía protegida, por lo general me costaba, pero me tranquilizaba — no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que pude calmarme y hablar— Drake… que te parece si hablamos mañana, no me siento muy bien.

— Claro, te llamaré durante la tarde, te adoro cariño, cuídate mucho y por favor no hagas ninguna locura.

— Hummm, aún no lo había pensado, me has dado una gran idea — Bufó – Sabes que lo digo de broma, no estoy tan desesperada, te adoro mi niño, cuídate mucho y estamos hablando.

— Adiós, y descansa

— Igualmente, adiós.

Corté. Mi hermano me guió hasta mi cama y nos acomodamos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — Preguntó indeciso

Negué con la cabeza. Y lo miré, se veía dolido, debe sentir que no quiero contarle, no le gusta que le oculte las cosas, sobre todo cuando _esas cosas_ me hacen daño. Me acomodé en su pecho.

— Hoy, no… a lo mejor mañana, si me siento mejor — Intenté hacerlo ver, que no es no quiera contarle, es que en este momento, no podía, si no me podría muy depresiva — Ahora, solo quiero ver la película para distraerme — Murmuré un poquitín suplicante y con un pucherito.

—Sabes que con _esa_ cara, no te puedo negar nada.

Tomó el control del velador, y puso **Reproducir** en la película.

No sé cuantas veces, me oculte en el pecho de Emmie, ni cuantas grite, ni cuantas veces mi hermano ser rió de mí y yo lo fulminaba con la mirada y 5 minutos después me volvía a esconder. Cuando termino _Viernes 13_ quisimos ver otra película, mi hermano bajo por más comida mientras yo elegía que ver. Justo cuando llegó había decidido ver _Soy Legenda_, dejo las cabritas y la bebida en la cama, y colocó la película…

Poco a poco, como a la mitad de la película me comenzó a dar sueño, me acomodé en el pecho de Emmie, pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

N/A: Olioli :3!!

Lamento no haber subido durante mucho tiempo. Pero me e demorado en escribirlo ya que he estado muy ocupada (:

Espero que les guste este capítulo, me costó mucho hacerlo. Pronto subiré otro fic, que será muy distinto a este.

Gracias por los reviews de verdad se los agradesco, y por los favoritos y las alertas.

Cuidence mucho (:


	4. Nuestro Primer Fin de Semana

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mía. Derivada de uno de los sueños que he tenido xdd_

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella tiene una difícil decición que tomar, por un lado tiene a una persona agradable, cariñoso y caballero, pero por otro lado tiene al chico malo, traviso y sexy. ¿Con quién se quedará?_

* * *

_**Nuestro Primer Fin de Semana.**_

Comencé a despertarme cuando sentí mucho frío, de a poco abrí mis ojos, no había mucha luz en mi dormitorio — Lo cual me agrado inmensamente – Poco a poco fui desperezándome, aún estaba cómoda al lado de mi hermano, tomé mi celu para ver la hora, pero no pude verla ya que — Al poner mi celular en silencio — tenía más de 30 llamadas perdidas y 40 mensajes de texto, no quise leer ninguno por lo que me dedique a ver la hora. Puse los ojos en blanco, ¡ERAN LAS 7.45! Con razón estaba tan helado. La curiosidad comenzó a matarme, por lo que decidí leer los mensajes, en primero que vi fue de James…

"_Bells… Perdóname bebe u.u, fui un tonto en hacerte eso con Victoria D: De verdad perdóname.  
Te amo._

_James."_

Mis ojos comenzaron a picarme, por mis mejillas corrían las lágrimas si control alguno, me comencé a morderme el labio, sabiendo que terminaría sollozando y no quería que Emmie se despertara. Leí el segundo mensaje que venía.

"_Amor… Sé que la embarré con lo que te hice, de verdad perdona T_T por favor contesta tu celular, quiero escuchar tu voz y hablar sobre esto, no te quiero perder. Te Amo con toda mi alma._

_James."_

Miles de preguntas venían a mi mente ¿Cómo podía mentir tanto? ¿De verdad me ama? ¿Por qué me hizo eso entonces?... Lamentablemente ninguna tenía una respuesta concreta, me sentía tan traicionada, tan dolida que abusara de mi confianza, era un dolor agudo que apretaba mi pecho y lo hacía pedazos. Luego leí uno que era de Drake.

"_Cariño, no pienses en eso, recuerda lo fea que te pones cuando lloras (: y también que siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase (Como tu canción preferida de Moulin Rouge). Sé de un modo para alegrarte, piensa en TODAS las estupideces que hacíamos. Te __amooo__ taradiña._

_Drake. "_

Una sonrisa débil se asomó por mis labios, él siempre encontraba la forma de alegrarme en los peores momentos. Dejé mi celular en el velador de nuevo, luego le respondería a Drake y leería el resto de los mensajes. Me dirigí a mi armario en busca de que ponerme, elegí ponerme unas calzas negras que se veían un poco brillosas, una polera celeste sin mangas que me llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo y apretada y unas botas largas _Channel _negras con taco aguja. Fui al baño y metí a la ducha… Comenzaba a relajarme, pero recordé los mensajes y las lágrimas que se habían secado volvieron a aparecer en mi rostro confundiéndose con el agua, luego recordé lo que hablé con Drake… no podía dejar de llorar, la verdad no sabía que todavía tenía lágrimas por derramar, me sentía tan indefensa, tan pasada a llevar, no sé como permití que jugaran conmigo, soy una tonta, esto no hubiera pasado si fuera más independiente, más segura de mi misma. Por todos los medios intente relajarme en la ducha, de apoco mi cuerpo se empezó a relajar, salí y me comencé a vestir, me sequé el pelo y me lo arregle dejándolo con ondas, fui a buscar mi maleta de maquillaje y las llevé al baño, me coloqué una sobra grisácea, un poco de rímel, me delineé los ojos con negro y me arregle las ojeras, intenté por todos los medios que no se notará que estuve llorando, pero me di por vencida por lo que fui a buscar unos lentes negros. Me puse un chaleco negro largo apretado con un escote redondo que era más largo y se veía precioso, me di cuenta que me veía decente y bajé a prepararme el desayuno. Al llegar me di cuenta que estaba mi papá preparándolo, raro, no sabía casi nada de cocina, debió aprender algo este mes que estuvo solo.

— Hola pa — Murmuré al entrar a la cocina — ¿Cómo estás?

— Hola cariño, bien y tú… ¿cómo estás? — Me miró de forma inquisitiva mientras me servía el desayuno y yo me sentaba y la pequeña mesita.

— Bien — Murmuré con una sonrisa forzada — Estoy mucho mejor… — Me miró con ojos dudosos, pero intenté cambiar el tema — Papá ¿Emmett mencionó que hoy saldremos a Seattle?

Mientras respondía yo me comía todo lo que me sirvió, de verdad no comer en todo un día te da muchísima hambre.

— Claro que me dijo que saldrían, yo le di la idea para que no estuvieran encerrados en la casa, pero me agradaría que se dieran una vuelta por el… olvídalo — No sé qué cara habré puesto para que se diera cuenta que no quería ir al pueblo, ya que no quería que vieran a la hija de Charles Swan con la peor cara del mundo.

Aparte tampoco quería conocer a mis vecinos. Por lo que sé la Sra. Cullen es una famosa diseñadora de interiores y el Sr. Cullen es un importantísimo doctor, y no me apetecía que me vieran como la hija mal cuidada de los Swan.

Terminé de comerme todo y de tomarme dos vasos de jugos, me levanté.

— Bueno pa, iré a ordenar mis cosas — Dije con una pequeña sonrisa — Dejaré que el tontito de mi hermano duerma un rato, papá hoy tu y mamá ¿Qué harán?

— Iremos a conocer Port Angels, queda como a una hora de acá — Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora

No me quiero imaginar que harán los solos en la nueva casa. Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y subí a mi habitación, me dio mucha risa a llegar ver que Emmett ya se había acaparado toda mi cama. Me dirigí a mi armario, y recién me di cuenta que no tenía casi nada colgado, solo un par de pantalones, y unos zapatos, y una que otra polera.

Suspire, sería una larga mañana.

Comencé a abrir las cajas que decían ROPA con el plumón — no me agradó traer mi ropa así, pero no había otro modo — Comencé a ordenar mis poleras — de todo tipo — luego seguí con mis faldas y short, luego con mis calzas y mis pantalones, y al final con mis vestidos y abrigos, luego comencé a buscar mis cajas de los zapatos, y no las encontraba, me estaba comenzando a desesperar cuando me acorde que habían unas cajas en el baño, corrí al baño y las encontré, no sé porque las llevaron al baño sí decían ZAPATOS con plumón y había espacio en el armario. Llevé todas mis cajas y comencé a ordenar mis cosas. Cuando por fin terminé, suspiré pesadamente, era como el enésimo suspiro de la mañana. Busqué mi celu entre las cajas y vi que eran las 10.36 AM, así que decidí que era hora de despertar a Emmett, luego ordenaba el resto de las cosas.

— ¡EMMETT, EMMETT! ¡DESPIERTA TENEMOS QUE SALIR! — Grité, pero él ni se movió

— ¡EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT, EMMETT!... — Comencé a picarlo con el dedo, pero aún él ni se movía— ¡EMMETT!

Así que me di por vencida, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer me causaría unos feos cardenales, pero ya qué. Así que tomé vuelo y me tiré encima de Emmett.

— ¡Auch! ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN AUDITORE, TE MATARÉ!

— ¡Aaaaaah! — Comencé a correr por las escaleras, tenía la intención de llegar al segundo piso y esconderme en algún cuarto, pero al llegar me tropecé para variar.

— Eso te pasa por despertarme Enana — Dijo mi hermano enojado, mientras me aplastaba.

— I…diota… sale… no… respiro — Cuando se levantó, le saqué la lengua — No vez que tu pobre hermanita se cae y tú — Lo señalé— te burlas, más encima aplastas y la dejas sin poder respirar — Lo fulminé con la mirada — Recuerda que iremos a Seattle, y no esperaré a que te levantes a la 1.00 PM — Dije con fastidio — Por eso te desperté tarado, aparté son ¡CUATRO HORAS DE VIAJE! , pero considerando como manejas, dejémoslo en dos horas y media a tres, o un poca más, y es mucho, tenía que despertarte para alcanzar a ver todo y…

— Ya entendí enana, así que deja de parlotear, me iré a duchar — Mi miró de forma burlona — Y como mínimo me prepararás el desayuno por despertarme — Murmuró como niño pequeño y malcriado.

— ¡Aaag! ¡Si no tienes mente! — Grité exasperada mientras baja cuidadosamente las escaleras para no volver a caerme.

Al llegar vi a mi madre conversando con mi padre, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba, mi madre pregunto.

— Cariño, ¿Qué fueron _todos_ esos gritos?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Lo de siempre, desperté a Emmett, me dijo que me mataría, comencé a correr, y llegué al segundo piso, me quería esconder y me caí, el se subió encima mi, casi me deja sin respiración y me manda a hacer su desayuno, lo de siempre.

— Tesoro, no tienes porque preparárselo, aparte Emmett no tiene porque tratarte así.

— Lo sé, pero déjalo, no tiene mente—Renee me miró desaprobatoriamente, pero no podía evitar reírse — aparte si no le hago el desayuno, me molestará durante _toooodo_ el viaje y no creo soportarlo

Reí y mis padres me acompañaron. Cuando logre controlarme me dirigí a buscar los ingredientes para hacerles pancakes y mi madre me vino a ayudar, pero sabía que había otra intención.

— Y cariño ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? — Mirando suspicazmente, lo sabía, sabía que me preguntaría algo.

— Bien ma — Mentí descaradamente, porque no me sentía bien, me sentía pésimo, traicionada, pero ella no tiene porque saberlo, aún— Mejor, la verdad.

— Que bueno, sabes que al final todo se solucionará, y volverán — Murmuró con una sonrisa sincera.

Yo solo pude asentir, indicando que no quería hablar más del tema. Terminé de preparar la masa, y sacamos dos sartenes, ya que así haríamos más, porque mi hermano come con un oso. Cuando él bajo ya habíamos terminado todos sus pancakes.

Miró desaprobatoriamente a Renee y me miro feo.

— Ma, porque la ayudaste, me despertó, y no es lo mismo si las preparas tú — Señalando a nuestra madre. Rodee los ojos, todos sabemos cómo cocina, no hay por qué recordárselo — A que si las prepara ella — Dijo haciendo una rabieta.

— ¡Emmett! Primero que nada no te quejes y no te comportes como un niño de 5 años, segundo, no me mires así jovencito — Bajó la mirada — Tercero, mínimo poder ayudarla si la aplastas, entiende casi tienes 18, tienes que madurar.

Me miró feo y yo le saqué la lengua.

— Ahora hermanito, come que ya me quiero ir a Seattle.

Me sacó la lengua.

* * *

Fue el viaje más aburrido de la historia, y sobre todo por la culpa de mi hermano, ya que iba escuchando un partido de béisbol, a mi no me gustan los deportes y él lo sabe, a no ser que sea fútbol americano y basquetbol pero si no, no. Ya estaba desesperada cuando llegamos al centro comercial.

— Emmett ¿Me harías un favor? — Pregunté colocando mi cara más tierna.

Asintió.

— En el viaje de vuelta… ¿Puedo manejar yo lo que respecta a la radio? — Vi que iba a replicar, pero puse mi mejor cara de borrego degollado — Por favor hermanito — Hice un pucherito 'adorable'.

Suspiró

— Bells… sabes que no te puedo negar _nada_ cuando pones esa cara — Murmuró frunciendo el ceño — Aparte tú — Me señalo — Eres una manipuladora, no te rindes hasta que consigues lo que quieres — Intentaba oculta su estúpida sonrisa, en su ojos se veía al diversión y la alegría.

— Numero uno, eres un idiota y no tienes mente— Dije fingiendo molestia — Numero dos, aunque me digas que soy una "manipuladora" — Hice las comillas en el aire — Te adoro con mi vida, siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito — Murmuré y fui a abrazarlo, mis ojos comenzaron a picar.

No me había dado cuenta que a estas alturas, estábamos en medio del centro comercial.

— ¡Hey! —Dijo con su gran sonrisa — Cambia esa cara enana — Me tomó la cara con sus grandes manos — Si sigues así, te pondrás más fea de lo que ya eres — Murmuró intentando contener la risa.

Le pegue el manotazo.

— ¡Ouch! Eso dolió – Dijo sobándose la cabeza

Le saqué la lengua y el hizo lo mismo.

— Vez, tengo razón, eres un idiota, como sea, iré a ver roja interior — Él rodó los ojos — Así que tú — Lo señale — Haz lo que se te dé la gana, nos vemos en el patio de comida a las 7 PM. — Comencé a alejarme

— A las 7 PM — Gritó.

— Si pastel, nos vemos — Dije despidiéndome con la mano.

Fui directo a Victoria's Secret, me compré un lindo conjunto color negro, y otro color morado y me compre un pijama muy sexy — Nunca se sabe cuando puedas necesitarlos — estaba saliendo de la tienda cuando sentí vibrar mi bolso por causa de un mensaje, mientras caminaba, busqué mi celular y lo leí.

"_Amor, estos días han sido inútiles sin ti, no vivo sin ti, te extraño demasiado, perdóname. Sé que lo arruiné, también se que nuestro amor es más fuerte. Te amo._

_James."_

Lágrimas luchaban por salir, no me di cuenta de que seguía caminando hasta que choqué con alguien y caí al suelo llevándolo conmigo.

— Yo… yo lo siento, de verdad no te vi, y menos quise llevarte _conmigo…_ — Lo último lo dije en un susurro al verlo.

Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas me hechizaron y me hipnotizaron por completo. Su pelo tiene un extraño color castaño cobrizo y lo traía despeinado — No sé si era así siempre o por la caída — tenía la nariz y mandíbula recta, perfecta.

— No… descuida, fue mi culpa, también andaba distraído — Su voz era suave y aterciopelada, se levantó con una gracia increíble, estiró su mano y yo la tomé, sentí como una corriente eléctrica comenzaba desde mi mano hacia el resto del cuerpo, fácilmente me levantó.

Me sonrojé

— Soy Edward Cullen — Sonrió de una forma torcida muy sexy — y ¿Tú eres?

— Isa… Bella, Bella Swan — Sonreí con una sonrisa de lo más encantadora, mientras aún estaba sonrojada.

No me había dado cuenta que aún teníamos tomadas las manos, la solté con lentitud, y pronto mi cuerpo extraño su contacto, y no sabía el porqué. Él era alto, más o menos 1.90, y era casi tan blanco como yo.

— Un gusto — Volvió a sonreír con su sonrisa sexy y me deslumbró.

Esperen _¿Me deslumbró? ¿Qué me hizo este chico?_ Sus ojos volvieron a encontrar con los míos, eran muy cálidos, se veían alegres, pero de a poco comenzó a asomarse la preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si, no es nada — Sonreí débilmente, debió ver mis ojos llorosos por lo que recién leí, maldición, pensará que debo estar loca, aunque no sé por qué me importa, nunca lo volveré a ver — Lo lamento, debo irme, fue un gusto conocerte _Eddie_.

Sonrió ante mi apodo y yo volví a sonreírle de la manera más encantadora que pude.

— Como dije, el gusto es mío _Bella_ — Lo dijo de una manera tan endemoniadamente sexy, que casi hace que me moje.

— Adiós

Mis mejillas estaban más que rojas en estos instantes. Comencé a alejarme cuando escuche que me gritaba.

— Cuídate y cuidado con caerte —Sentí una hermosa risa, debió de ser de él.

Sonreí y me despedí con la mano.

Llevaba caminando sin rumbo fijo unos ¿20 minutos?, no podía sacar de mi mente esos hermosos ojos verdes y la estúpida sonrisa sexy. Llegue a una tienda de discos, en la cual vendían de todo, así que entré, comencé a rebuscar y encontré los CD que me faltaban, casi salto de la emoción al encontrarlos, también me llevé unos DVD musicales y normales y por últimos unos karaokes, se que al estúpido de Emmett le encantarán. Seguí vagando por el centro comercial, y encontré una tienda donde vendían abrigos y chaquetas, entre ya que no tenía casi ninguna, en Phoenix no las necesitaba. Me lleve varios abrigos, de diferentes colores y estilos. Iba a ver una tienda de fotografías que me había llamado la atención, cuando empiezo a escuchar _It's Not Over_ de _SS*_ que significaba que me llaman.

— ¿Aló?

— Hola Swan — Me paralicé, pensé que no la volvería a escuchar nunca esa voz, esa estúpida melodiosa voz — ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te han tratado bien por allá? — La escuché reírse por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres Williams? — Dije mordazmente, no quería que se enterara cuanto me afectaba.

— Que agresiva Swan ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi _mejor amiga_?

— No soy _tú_ mejor amiga, no después de lo que me hiciste _perra._

— ¿No te gustó? Pues lo que es yo lo disfruté.

La rabia comenzó a incrementar.

— ¿Qué quieres Victoria? ¿Restregármelo en la cara?

— Buena idea, no, no quiero eso, quiero que lo dejes en paz, él ya te cambio hace mucho tiempo, no quiero que te comuniques con él.

— No lo hago zorra — Ya estaba furiosa, quien se creía esa _cosa_, para venir y llamarme — No es mi culpa que no lo satisfagas para que él me siga buscando, porque no vas y te metes en su cama desnuda, estoy segura que te lo hace ahí mismo, en total ese es tú trabajo.

— Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Swan, no sabes con quién te metes.

— Si lo sé, me meto con la perra del Instituto Phoenix ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para zorras, que son capaces de quitarle los novios a sus mejores amigas, espero que las chicas tengan cuidado a la hora de presentarte a alguien, si me disculpas estoy ocupada.

Le corté. Sentí como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de la pura rabia. Corrí a la salida más cercana, y eran los estacionamientos, me acurruqué en un lugar y comencé a llorar, apague mi teléfono, no quería más llamadas, ni mensajes ni nada, estaba aburrida de esto, estaba aburrida que me lo recordaran. Las lágrimas y los sollozos salían sin control alguno, quería dejar de derramar lágrimas por él, y por lo que me hizo, pero no podía, era un dolor tan fuerte.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando como loca, hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de que por un momento me dejaran tranquila. Corrí hasta ese lugar, era el único modo. Lo vi a lo lejos, tropecé algunas veces, pero no me importaba, tampoco estar llena de bolsas.

— Buenas tardes señorita ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

— Necesito un nuevo celular, con plan ¡Ahora!

— Eso no es posible, necesita por lo menos un día antes — Se notaba que no le gustó el tono que usé — Si es mayor de edad, y es capaz de hacer el papeleo, podrán tener un nuevo celular mañana.

— Mire soy Isabella Swan Auditore, mi abuelo es dueño de esta empresa, creo que a él le molestará su actitud conmigo, y que me niegue mis deseos.

— Seguro, que usted es su nieta.

La fulminé con la mirada y luego le sonreí dulcemente.

— ¿Sería capaz de esperarme 5 minutos?

— Como quieras — Me miraba como si fuera bipolar, tal vez lo era ahora, pero ese no era el punto.

Me aleje un poco y saqué mi celular. Busqué su número y lo marqué.

— Balthasar Auditore — Dijo en un tono monótono

— Abuelo, soy yo, Bella

— Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?

— He estado mejor y ¿Tú?

— Ocupado como siempre, y a que se debe esta hermosa llamada, ya que últimamente no me llamas — dijo con un tono triste.

— No seas dramático abuelo, sabes que he estado ocupada con el tema de la mudanza, llegamos ayer, el lugar es precioso, deberías venir a visitarnos pronto.

— Sabes que prefiero que ustedes vengan para acá, pero dime a que debe esta llamada.

Suspiré.

— Necesito un celular nuevo ahora y no me lo quieren entregar, estoy en una de tu compañía.

— ¿Y este no te sirve?

Comencé a relatarle la historia, no había caso con mentirle a mi abuelo, siempre me protegía de todo y consentía todos mis caprichos. Entre lágrimas y sollozos, termine de relatarle lo sucedido.

— Cariño, ya no llores, llamaré a la empresa, y tendrás tu nuevo celular para que te dejen de molestar y estará a mi nombre, todo solucionado.

— Gracias abuelo — Dije con la voz rota.

— Ahora dime como se llama la supervisora y la dependienta con la que hablaste.

— Espera un momento.

Alejé mi celular y fui donde esa tipa.

— Disculpe ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Nicolette Miller — Me miraba como si fuera poca cosa y como si estuviera loca, su actitud me tenía chata.

— Y ¿Cuál es el nombre de la supervisora?

— Es supervisor, Ryan Smart ¿Por qué? ¿Pondrás un reclamo? – Se rió por lo bajo

— Muchas gracias y no es por eso — Dije con una sonrisa encantadora y ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Tomé de nuevo mi celular.

— Abuelo, esa tipa se llama Nicolette Miller y el supervisor es Ryan Smart.

— Carriño llamaré a la empresa, en menos de 5 minutos tendrás tu nuevo celular, cualquier cosa me llamas, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, si quieres puedes venir durante esta semana, lo que tú quieras.

— Gracias abuelo, lo pensaré — De verdad lo pensaría, pasar un tiempo en New York no me haría mal — Te amo.

— Yo también te amo tesoro, cuídate.

—Adiós

Colgué. La dependienta me miraba con desprecio, yo solo le sonreí con arrogancia.

— ¿Terminaste? — Me dijo con la voz cargada de odio

— Claro, espera 5 minutos — Y le di una gran sonrisa.

No había pasado ni 5 minutos cuando el supervisor apareció, era joven, rubio, ojos castaños, era muy guapo.

—No sabes en los problemas que nos metiste Nicolette — Ryan la miraba con furia.

Puso los ojos en blanco y en su mirada reflejo el miedo y me miró.

— Te lo dije

Hice un adorable puchero y luego se asomo mi sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Hola soy Ryan, tú debes ser Bella ¿No?

Asentí.

— Lamento la actitud de Nicolette, ella es nueva, no sabe sobre los familiares de seños Balthasar.

—No se preocupe, ella fue todo un encanto

Rió ante mi ironía, yo también reí.

— Sígueme, veremos lo del papeleo y elegirás el modelo — Pasamos cerca de Nicolette que estaba pálida — Contigo hablaré después — Dijo muy bajo, pero lejos se notaba lo furioso que estaba.

Ella solo asintió.

— Tengo una duda ¿Ustedes se pueden quedar con mi celular antiguo?

— Claro, si quieres lo puedes venir dejar dentro de una semana, así tendrás tiempo de cambiar tus contactos y todo — Sonrió de una manera encantadora, pero no tanto como Edward.

_¿Edward? ¿Por qué putas pensaba en Edward?_

Fue largo el trámite, pero me llevaba mi teléfono listo y programado, y también el teléfono de Ryan.

— Cuídate Bella.

— Gracias por todo Ryan, fue un gran_ placer_ conocerte — Y me despedí con un beso largo en la comisura de sus labios, justo enfrente de la perra de Nicolette — Gracias por todo Nicolette, fue un placer conocerte también.

Me giré y le hice un gesto con la mano como un teléfono a Ryan, la perra nos miró a mi y a Ryan con odio, él me dijo si y me guiño un ojo.

* * *

Llegué a las 7.43 PM al patio de comida. Emmett me miraba furioso.

— ¿DÓNDE PUTAS ESTABAS ISABELLA? LLEVO CASI UNA HORA ESPERANDOTE Y NI UNA LLAMADA, NO PENSASTE COMO ESTARÍA DE PREOCUPADO, SI TE PASARA ALGO EN ESTA CIUDAD QUE NI CONOCEMOS, ME TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADO, MÁS ENCIMA TIENES EL CELULAR APAGADO.

Suspiré y abracé a Emmett, que no tardo en responderlo. A lo lejos vi a Edward que me sonreía de una forma triste, estaba con hartas personas a su alrededor, también le di una sonrisa triste, me dio pena verlo triste. Espera _Bella ¿Por qué te preocupas por alguien a quién no conoces?_ Ni idea.

— Lo siento tanto… Me distraje, estaba en la compañía de teléfonos del abuelo, y no pensé que me demoraría tanto, pero lo siento y…

— Espera que hacías en una de las compañías del abuelo…

— Yo…

Suspiré derrotada y le conté la llamada de Victoria y el mensaje de texto de James. Emmett estaba cada vez más enojado. Intenté tranquilizarlo y se me ocurrio nombrar que tenía hambre con eso él se relajo. Fuimos a una pizzería, pedimos 2 pizzas, una familiar para Emmett y una individual para mí. Al terminar nos dirigimos al _Jeep,_ no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que habíamso comprado, Emmett también había comprado varia cosas, menos mal entro todo.

Alrededor de las 9 PM recién estábamos saliendo del sector del centro comercial, sería un viaje lento y largo, dejé que él eligiera la radio, estaba muy cansada como para hacer algo. Durante el viaje caí en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

*** SS:** _Secondhand Serendae, anteriormente había puesto el nombre del grupo por lo que pense que no era necesario, pero por cualquier cosa ^^_

* * *

**N/A:**_ olioli :3!_

_Lamento taaanto la demora, pero he estado ocupada y enferma, si no es lo uno es lo otro, aparate también me costó inspirarme, pero hoy me llego todo de la inspiración, la clase de sicología estaba muy fome y comencé a escribir, y llegamos a esto (:_

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo y les guste_

_RR? Los merezco? Espero que sí._

_Ya comenzaré a escribir el 5to capítulo._

_Cuídense ;*_


End file.
